Serpent's Shadow
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: My own version of the Serpent's Shadow.
1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

**I was hoping it would go like this. I do not own Kane Chronicles.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Carter and Sadie Kane had nightmares about the Egyptian gods at war with other beings they never knew about. Late at night, the two siblings met and discussed the same dream they were having. To their surprise, two of their trainees, Walt and Jaz, earned the same dream as well. During their discussion, Brooklyn house was invaded by criosphinxes sent by Apophis, the demon snake the Kanes have been fighting for months. Soon every magician in the house went into combat. At first, the magicians are having trouble trying to kill the criosphinxes, but then, two new magicians arrived and surprised the magicians with their high-level magic. After the battle, Amos told everyone to return to their room while Carter, Sadie, and Zia (who was the one mostly surprised by the two arrivals' abilities) showed their new trainees to their room.

The next morning, during breakfast, everyone discussed about Apophis' warning last night. They needed the Original Book of Slaying Apophis, but no one knew where the book was.

The group dismissed for their training. Sadie was getting jealous of how Leona, one of their new trainees, was getting closer to Walt as if trying to get his attraction. Not only that, she was also jealous by the fact that she knows more spells than she did as demonstrated as Leona and Walt fought during one of their training exercise. She decided to go back to London to seek "girl advice" from her mates, Emma and Liz.

Her visit became a disaster when she and her mates were attacked by the magicians of the House of Life. It became worst when Apophis' minions came, making the House of Life think that Sadie summoned them. Luckily, Carter came along with Walt, Jaz, Zia, Leona and Zeke, the other new trainee.

After defeating the demons and the enemy magicians, the siblings, along with the other magicians, fell unconscious and dreamt once again about the same battle of the gods. When they woke up, they were surprised to know that Set, the Egyptian god of Chaos, has actually helped carry them inside Emma's house. After learning that the Book of Slaying Apophis was in Egypt, the siblings went to Egypt with Set under the orders of Horus. They had 4 days to find the book.

During their travel, the three were attacked by Ash, god of oasis and vineyards but were saved by Zia, Walt, Jaz, Leona, Zeke, Liz and Emma, much to the siblings' dismay. After a few arguments, the group decided to stick together until tomorrow when they will return to Brooklyn House but the next day, Set relayed a message from Horus that the portals will not be working properly, prompting the group to join in the quest for the book.

During the trip, Sadie had suspicions on Leona as if the new trainee wanted to be on the quest so much that she actually manipulated Set in his dreams and made him think that she was "Horus" just to make her and the others stay and help find the book. After the fight with Meretseger, goddess of tombstones, she went too far upon bad-mouthing Leona behind her back that she should never had come with them in the first place, in which the latter heard and ran away from the group. The group decided to find Leona with the help of Set since he is the god of the desert and could locate anyone in the desert.

On their way to find Leona, Set reveals that he voluntarily accompanied the Kanes just to cause them trouble for Horus. Another reason was that he wanted to see his wife Nephthys. He also seem to know about the dream the magicians, along with Zeke and Leona, were having. It was also revealed that Liz and Emma had visions of the siblings' adventures after their encounter with Nekhbet and Babi. Sadie apologizes for not accepting their help earlier and was willing to find Leona and apologizes to her as well.

They found Leona at a cave in Cairo. It is revealed that Leona lived 40 years ago! She was tricked by Apophis into releasing him, but instead sacrificed her own life to reseal him in his prison. The group was attacked by the House of Life followed by the Apophis' minions whom Set defeated by sacrificing his life for the magicians.

The group escaped, only to be pursued by the House. Zeke, out of anger for how they insulted Set's sacrifice, summoned a hoard of desert animals to defeat the House. The group suddenly fell into the Nile and converse in _Ba_. Leona revealed how Anubis, the god of the dead, spared her life and trained her and prepared her for the day when she will faced Apophis again and get revenge. Zeke is revealed to be an animal charmer and loved animals all his life. He even wanted to follow the Path of Set to tame the "animal side". Their _Ba_ dream also showed the extended version of the gods' battle with giant creatures.

The group wakes up and find themselves in an abandoned temple. Apparently, Zia noticed someone in the shadows and chases it, revealing it to be none other than Nephthys, Set's wife. Nephthys loved Set, but she thought she hated him after the latterbetrayed her brother for isis' sake. However, Zia pointed out that he did love her, and proved it by giving her the Lotus flower Set tried to give her. The moment was disturbed by the others who were being chased by the Set Animal (aka Leroy) whom Apophis took control over. But Zia, using the Path of Nephthys, stopped him since the Set Animal could not hurt the wife of Set. Zeke then charmed the beast with the Path of Set and gave him a new name, Zero.

A little later, the group, along with Nephthys stopped at a temple so that Leona could heal Walt, who was about to take the full effects of his family curse, but was interrupted by Meret, goddess of rejoicing, who placed them under a spell that made them dance uncontrollably. Set, who survived the fight, came and battled Meret but was also placed under the spell. After a series of steps (dancing steps), the group are partnered in dancing with Set dancing with Nephthys. The two reconcile their relationship during the dance (thanks to Zia and Zeke who were surprisingly paired with each other). Touched by the moment and remembering how much fun life was in the past, Meret surrenders and the dancing seizes. Leona was able to heal Walt in an instant. Suddenly, a few of the other gods, which the Kane siblings encountered before, appeared before the group. Even Bes and Twartet was there. They apologized for their actions after witnessing the "moment" and remembering the times they had with "them". Sadie heals Bes with the same spell Leona used.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the temple of Ra emerges and the group enters it and finds the Book of Slaying Apophis. When they got out, they came face-to-face with the House of Life who is vent on destroying the Kanes once and for all. However, Liz and Emma stepped in and gave a speech about how people should not judge others by how powerful or how dangerous they are. They should to be accepting of one another and should stop following the old ancient laws. The House heeded their words, except Sarah Jacobi and Kwai who turned a blind eye on their words and tried to destroy the Kanes but Leona sacrificed herself to save them. The magicians of Brooklyn House appeared before them, followed by Horus and Isis. They expressed their sympathy for Leona's sacrifice but the tables turned when Isis destroyed the Book of Slaying Apophis. Now, the truth has been revealed…


	2. Let's Get This War Started!

**Sadie**

Okay. I have known Isis for so long just enough for me to declare her a bloody, crazy, whack-job of a goddess, but this is crazy.

After our last hope for humanity was deliberately destroyed, Isis just stood there in front of us, laughing like a maniac.

"Did you even think I was willing enough to let you little brats reawaken that almighty god of trash?" She snapped at us.

"Okay. Lady, this time, you've gone too far." I snapped back at her, "And I meant Duat far."

"I don't understand this." Uncle Amos was mostly shocked at what happened.

"Yeah. What's your problem, Lady?" Zeke snapped at Isis.

"You know we needed that book to stop Apophis." Zia pointed out.

"Exactly." The goddess of magic sounded like she knew what she was doing. She began to talk "innocently", "I appreciate what you kids are doing. Really, I do. But I think you were working too hard, especially for that ungrateful king of the gods." She said that last part with a tone of evil, with a hint of annoyance in it. (Now that's the Isis I know.)

"Is this about making your bloody, no-good, boastful and ungrateful son king of the gods?" I snapped at her and then turned my head towards Horus.

"No offense." I didn't notice the fact that I actually insulted the falcon god in my question, so I had to apologize to the old (even though what I said actually summed up to what I think of the old git).

"No, no, I agree with you." Horus actually admitted he has been acting like a jerk. He then faced his "beloved" mother, "Mother, my time of rule has come to an end. It's time to return the rightful king back to his throne." Instead of disagreeing, Isis just laughed like a maniac, again.

"I couldn't agree more, my dear Son." Isis sounded like she agreed with us until we saw a huge black cloud coming towards us and Isis just stood there with a sinister grin on her face. Some of the magicians began installing protective circles around us while the rest were bringing out their wands, staffs and other magical items. Even the gods were powering-up for battle. The only ones who weren't preparing for the worst was Leona and a few of the gods and magicians who were tending to her wounds. As the cloud became nearer to us, it began to take form of a giant snake with glowing red eyes and a body full of hieroglyphics. One his head was the Hieroglyphic for Chaos.

"Apophis." Uncle Amos' eyes widened with fear as he gazed upon the demonic snake.

"The Houssse of Life." Apophis hissed with excitement as if he was going to love the idea of devouring all of us in one gulp, "Ssso long have I waited for the day to sssee you worthlesssss humanssss crumble at my power. And now'ssss the time I take what's rightfully mine."

"We'd like to see you try you overgrown ringworm." Carter snapped at the demonic snake. Seriously, even when he's insulting enemies he still sound like a total nerd.

Apophis leered at Carter then turned his gaze at Leona.

"Ah, Leona. You were alwaysss one of my favorite playmatessss, even though I bear a grudge on you for resssealing me back in that rotten prissson with that giant fur ball of a goddesssss." His voice echoed with so much evil that I wanted to give him a good _Ha-di_.

"Now ssspeaking of playmatesss, where's Ra? It's already sssunssset and I'm missssing my meal." The giant snake's voice echoed with impatience.

"You'll have to go through us first, you overgrown garden snake!" I realized I sounded just like Carter, but I was too angry at Apophis for labeling Leona as his "playmate" to even care. After what Leona had been through just to get back at the snake who ended her life, there's no way I'm letting a snake like him take-over the world without a fight.

"And us." Horus added as he and the other gods were preparing for battle.

"Really Horus, really?" Isis shooked her head in disbelief.

"I knew you were always a bad example to your children, isis. But _this_? I mean, what is your problem, lady?" I snapped at her.

"What's my problem? What's _my _problem?" Isis repeated my question. She looked like she was about to explode, "I WAS ALWAYS A PROBLEM, THAT'S WHY!" She snapped at us.

"In the beginning of time, I was always thought as the scheming goddess of trickery, a troublemaker, deceitful, scheming. I was never respected to those greater than me." I have got to agree to her. She summed up everything of what I (and others) think of her. That's when it hit me.

"Those giant animals in our dreams, they created you, didn't they?" I asked her as I remembered what Set had told me on our way to Cairo to find Leona, "And you killed them out of jea…"

"I have always respected my seniors!" Isis sounded like I was accusing her of killing her seniors out of jealousy (which I wanted to do). She calmed down a bit and said, "But no matter how much I tried, they never thought of me as one of their most powerful students."

"You're right about that." Set stepped in on the conversation. I almost punched him for making things worst when he said, "You know they never regarded any of us more powerful than the other. Neither they thought that they were more powerful than us."

"That's because they think nothing of us other than mere creations." Isis interrupted. All this talking was making her angrier by the minute.

"That's not true." Nephthys stepped in, "They have always considered us nothing more than their friends. You know that, Isis."

"And you were considered one of their favorites, Nephthys." Isis' voice was full of jealousy, "Despite your lack of experience, you have always been one of their top creations."

"Lack of experience?" Zia asked in disbelief and smiled, "She didn't need to have high-level of experience just to gain the favor of her teachers. She just needed to be herself, kind, loving, and always truthful to herself and to others."

"And you on the other hand, Isis, just can't stand the fact of seeing anything or anyone getting in the way of your plans." I had to admit; Zia's point was better than mine because once I said it, Isis face was reddened with anger.

"That'sss enough!" Apophis hissed impatiently, "I have waited too long for thisss day and I am not letting a bunch of midget magiciansss and their ancient old godsss get in my way!"

"Calm down, my Lord." Easy for her (Isis) to say. She's not a big giant overgrown garden snake with huge anger management issues (and also, she actually calmed down…a bit), "With the book destroyed, they have no chance of even surviving this battle."

"You're… right about that." I had to agree with her, because; one, he's the Demonic Snake of Chaos thst could have made us snake-food if it wasn't for Desjardins' help and ,two, without the Book of Overcoming Aophis we won't have a chance fighting the overgrown garden snake.

"Or is it?" Emma stepped in with confidence… and with the Book of Overcoming Apophis in her hands!

Everyone gasped in disbelief, especially Isis and Apophis.

"That was just a replica of the Book made entirely of paper-mache." Emma explained, still holding the Book above her, "And if you're wondering; Yes. I attend Art Classes."

"But… How did you…" Carter was lost at words.

"Let's just say a little bird told us." Liz further explained. She looked more confident than ever.

"And that there's an advantage when you have psychic powers." Emma added. She then turned to face us, "Ever since that day when you pulled us in the other side of your life you never told us before, we saw a different Sadie, the Sadie who was braver, more determined and a more mature yet magical woman who was also our best mate. That day was also the day when we were pulled into the world of Ancient Egypt. It taught us to never give up and move onward. And you guys should to."

Many of us became silent, until…

"Enough talking," Zeke complained. Suddenly, he raised a fist, "and more demon snake killing!"

"Yeah! Let's show that overgrown lizard who's boss!" Walt added. Everyone was all revved up. We were all determined to stop Apophis once and for all.

"Strong words for a little runt." Isis taunted, "But you still haven't figure out the Book of Overcoming Apophis."

"They haven't," Liz talked back, "But we did."

"Before his retirement, Ra casted a spell on this book and entrusted it to his priests." Emma explained, "The spell forbid anyone to understand the contents of the book."

"Everyone, except Ra himself." Carter finished what they were trying to say.

"And his priests." Emma added.

"And their descendants." Liz added. She then faced Apophis, "And guess what; _we're _one _them_."

Isis angrily lunges at the two but instead bumped into a protective circle that yours truly quickly set-up.

"No one messes with my girlfriends!" I sassed at her (Me, sassing. Can you believe it?). I turned towards my mates and said, "You know what to do. We'll take care of Apophis and the she-jerk." I hit Isis with my staff and went to join the others who were already fighting Apophis. Behind me, my mates were already reading and chanting a spell from the book. They were doing a good job. However, their voices weren't normal. They sounded older and more ancient. They even echoed in ancient. I got so distracted and worried that they might end-up like Menshikov with the scars and all that I didn't notice a demon pouncing on me. Luckily, someone was helpful enough to blast him away. I turned around and came face-to-face with the eyes of a jackal.

"About time, Jackal Boy." I sarcastically said to the god of Funerals.

"Hope I'm not too late for the party." He grinned with irony. Suddenly, his expression turned to worry as he approached Leona. The poor thing was tended by Twartet and Jaz as she lay unconscious on the ground. Many demons tried to pounce on her, but when they did, Bes stepped in with his Speedo and scared the life out of them (seriously, he did).

"Rest, child. You've done so well." Anubis said grimly but proudly as he stroked Leona's forehead.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I couldn't…" I tried to apologize to Anubis. All those times, Lee was actually trying to help us find the Book in order to defeat Apophis and avenge herself, her family, and everyone else who have suffered in the hands (well, snake don't have hands…) of the Demonic Snake. And what did I do? I accused her of being-stuck up and attempting to show-up as well. I was too busy trying to apologize that I didn't notice a demon pouncing at us. Luckily, Anubis touched it and it crumbled into dust. He stood up and turned to face Apophis with fury in his eyes.

"Death is natural to all living creatures. They live good lives until their time has come to pass. But when their lives are ended by others… That's the kind of people I despise of all, Apophis. I shall not stand for it any longer!" He angrily yelled at Apophis and began disintegrating every demon in his path. One came behind him but Set disintegrated it on time.

"Now don't say that I never got your back." Set jokingly scolds Anubis. A demon pounced on him, but Anubis disintegrated it in return.

"Don't say I don't." Anubis jokingly replies. Another demon tried pouncing at the two gods (ruining the father-son-moment) but was washed away by a strong current of water.

"Boys, less talking and more demon-slaying." Nephthys scolded the boys with irony. With a swift of her hand, water came hurling from every direction and swept every demon in its path. The three of us gawked in surprise as Nephthys defeated demon-after-demon.

My gaze turned into full view. I could see the magicians and our trainees hurling spells, elements and animal-transformed-staffs at Apophis. Despite their efforts, nothing seems to be working. The giant snake seems to be getting more violent by the minute. I was too busy gazing that I didn't notice a demon pouncing at me. Luckily I exterminated it with fire. However, it caught the attention of you-know-who. Apophis slithered until I caught a glimpse of his shadow. I turned around and saw him staring at me.

"You're mine, Kane." He hissed.

"No!" Carter ran to me and hugged me in a protective manner as soon as Apophis opened his jaw wide and strike at me. We held onto each other and prepared ourselves for…nothing? We looked up to see the demonic snake somehow struggling. Suddenly, it calmed down and opened its eyes. Weird, they actually looked, friendly.

"Hope I'm not too late for the party." Leona's voice echoed inside Apophis.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I wish this happened in the Serpent's Shadow. Can you guess what happens next?**


End file.
